roamfandomcom-20200213-history
941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C.
Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor (born -64) is the current Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens. Vain Prellal fought on the side of Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Amussal Barbar Gibruny during the Second Civil War, commanding the army that left the safety of the walls of Delebram to challenge Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel in the field, resulting in a drastic defeat which many consider a more decisive moment than the ensuing Battle of Roam. He is also blamed for the loss of a legion, along with Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, in Crylalt to Osa Tusk and Inachiron and their confederation of Crylaltian tribes while Hyberital Barbar Adesican and Moody Machyal were feuding in the First Civil War. Vain Prellal has been Patriarch of Qualens for twenty-four years, and Conduit for seven. His eldest son Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor is one of the chief Dissenters due to his father's perceived hoarding of both titles, claiming that a Patriarch should pass on the title to an available Scion once he also becomes Conduit. The two are thus often at odds. Vain Prellal's half-son Ennal Juctor Qualens is married to Uvinal Candoam Voriel, the half-son of Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, another main Dissenter, making them (weak) co-fathers. Vain Prellal's mother's brother is the Patriarch of Candoam, Craven Coltal, making Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor his cousin. Vain Prellal, often judged for his defeats and the vanity which caused them (paving the way for Machyal's Tyranny), sympathises with his uncle, similarly judged for his humiliating defeat at the Battle of Sabas. Link Dump Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Machyal was still in Crylalt, where he defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor conclusively outside the walls of Delebram." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "When news arrived from Crylalt of the Battle of Delebram, where Moody Machyal Sarevir Voriel and his son Proud Machyal defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Varbal, Scruval had no doubt that the war would swing in the Machyals' favour." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The Roaman army opposing Moody Machyal in Crylalt was led by Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor. Vulgar Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had been installed as Consul to bolster the legitimacy of Renyal's faction, were raising legions in Scalify and particularly Inachria, where resentment for the Reaving by Moody Machyal seven years before was a powerful boon to recruitment. Moody Machyal, Proud Machyal and their captive commander Osa Tusk, who enjoyed discussing strategy with them over dinner, agreed that their forces needed to act decisively or else risk becoming outnumbered. Moody Machyal gambled that the Roaman forces defending the Spydoron Web would not oppose him, and that King Eurephon of Kyraspa would not move against him after years of cooperation, and was proved right on both counts. The hardened army which had invaded Pricia marched around Crylalt at an astonishing pace, fuelled by indignation at being declared traitors, and were at the walls of Delebram well before Vain Prellal expected them. Had Vain Prellal stayed behind the walls of the city, Moody Machyal might well have faltered, as a siege would have robbed his campaign of the momentum it required, but his nickname proved true and he arrayed his forces outside the walls of Delebram. Proud Machyal took control of the entire cavalry for the Battle of Delebram, with Vain Varbal his opposing number. Their numbers were fairly evenly matched, but Proud Machyal's men had superior discipline and cohesion and were bolstered by the Mughanneans whose whooping unnerved their opponents and whose speed allowed them to harass the cavalry and infantry alike. After a bloody melee which marked the first true bloodshed of Roaman against fellow Roaman in battle in history, Proud Machyal drove Vain Varbal's cavalry from the field. Proud Machyal sent the Mughanneans to capture Varbal himself, then led his forces behind the lines of Vain Prellal, which had not engaged with Moody Machyal's infantry decisively. Proud Machyal's manoeuvre spread panic amongst Vain Prellal's men, who began to waver and break rather than engage with their fellow Roaman with unprotected flanks. Though there was fierce fighting in the centre, the flanks and reserves of Vain Prellal's army dissolved. Proud Machyal instructed his cavalry to apprehend the enemy rather than cut them down, and offer them employment against Vulgar Renyal, who had turned brother against brother for political causes in which they had little stake. Vain Prellal was captured, and though some of his most loyal men fought to the death, much of his force switched sides, swelling the ranks of Moody Machyal's army." "Moody Machyal married Dry Pagnal Juctor Anyly, son of the Marshal Trassidyal Juctor Qualens and the Consul Old Gibral Anyly Adesican, both of whom had died during the Tyranny or the Civil War, through Cacy Qualens, daughter of Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, who Moody Machyal had defeated and captured at the Battle of Delebram. Though it was a wise move to bring Vain Prellal further onside by marrying his daughter, Dry Pagnal was a bizarre choice of a husband for the de facto ruler of Roam, and rumours of all kinds began to spread — not least that Moody Machyal had lost his mind. Moody Machyal did little to dispel these rumours by ruling from seclusion in the Sarevir Palace. Contradictory edicts would come forth from the palace, with no way to discern which were the genuine wishes of the tyrant and which were political attacks of opportunity by those around him. The other Consul, Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, had been selected as a sop to the Qualens family and lacked the wherewithal to manage the situation." "His second son Lumosural was married to Odd Otibryal Juctor Qualens, the second son of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor and Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, through Relvas Qualens, daughter of Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, the Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens that Proud Machyal and his father had defeated at the Battle of Delebram." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Patriarch Category:Conduit Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Patriarch of Qualens Category:Conduit of Qualens Category:Qualens Category:Juctor Category:Current Patriarch Category:Current Conduit Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Captain Category:Captain of Besculean Well Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal 3 Times Category:Consecutive Marshal Category:Defeated in Battle 2 Times Category:Administrator Category:Bursar Category:Marshal 4 Times Category:Marshal in Home War Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul